The Ultimate Association
by Hussein.Tarek
Summary: When all the villains decide to team up at once...what can happen to Gotham. Batman teams up with Gotham's heroes to put an end to the villains.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing so I would appreciate the reviews and if you would follow me and my story that would be great and thanks…enjoy the story

**Chapter One**

As New Year's Eve came sooner, every one was getting prepared for it, even the bad guys are, but they have their own way in preparing.

"Did you prepare the gas as planned" said john walker with a confident sound, a famous business man in Gotham.

"I did but I don't see any bag or even a sack of weapons as planned" replied the scarecrow with careless look upon his mask and confident, smooth tone in his voice.

"Give me the gas first then you can have your weapons, and why would you even need weapons?"

"It's not me who need the weapons, not I alone at least and I already gave you the gas of fear"

"When"

"NOW" replied the scarecrow as he spread the gas around the room except him and his men.

"Who sent you" said in soft voice as he was about to faint of fear

"The question that should have been asked is how many sent me, because we are not alone in Gotham, aren't we"

Scarecrow vanished in the smoke with everything and with nothing left but criminals for the commissioner to capture and a message to be sent.

The commissioner Gordon arrived after moments from the gas spreading. The air was full of gas and smoke. The intense was hard. Commissioner Gordon sent John Walker to the hospital and continued investigation in the scene.

"This gas must be accomplished by the scarecrow "said batman in his deep, strong voice with his dark as night suit.

Commissioner Gordon was shocked from batman at first then he said "yeah, I guess, but this time its many, he must have a sponsor, and as I know, Ras al Gul lives now in Mexico, so he must have another rich sponsor, do you think Bruce Wayne is up to this"

"That's a hard thing to predict, what would motivate Gotham's prince to work with the enemies of freedom"

"Anyway, I'll keep looking and if you find any clue, don't be shy to share it with us"

"Yeah" then he kept searching while turning his night vision on.

While searching, batman found a small note, crumbled on the floor. He picked it up and read it. It had an address on it. It was (MadRats warehouse).

"Any clue yet" assumed the commissioner after seeing batman focusing on a paper in his hand.

"Yeah" replied batman in his deep, strong and shallow as he gave a deep concerning look to the piece of paper.

"What's in that paper" asked the commissioner as he turned his head for a second but as he returned the look on batman, he was gone with the piece of paper "he always does that".

Batman returned to his batcave. He found Alfred waiting on the door for him. He offered him dinner and some rest but as usual Bruce refused and started working on his hi-tech super computer.

"Any luck at finding a clue about the gas, sir" assumed Alfred from the serious look on Bruce's face

"Not quiet well, I found this note with an address on it, it sounds familiar but I can't remember it"

"Carry on then as I prepare you dinner for you to eat and sleep, you have an important meeting at office at 10 o'clock in the morning"

"Well you start and I will finish soon as possible"

"Right away, sir" then he went to prepare dinner for Bruce.

Bruce started searching for the address but he found only one important result, but it wasn't one that would please him. The address was the warehouse that the Riddler used as a lab or a lair, years ago, but it have been shut down for years. How could it be that the Riddler would be back and associated with Scarecrow?

Bruce decided to go to John Walker at the hospital and interrogate him about what happened and what did the Scarecrow wanted from him. Bruce told Alfred to prepare his bat suit also for tomorrow morning.


	2. Why So Serious

Please review my story so I can make it better..enjoy

**Chapter Two**

Bruce woke up earlier than planned. The sun was shining bright and the birds were singing. Bruce was full of energy and determined to know what happened yesterday in details. He got up, did some push ups and wore his working suit and went to the batcave. He opened his computer and searched all the information about the address through the past five years.

"I expected you would be here, Master Bruce" addressed Alfred Bruce in his soft, polite voice

"I can't understand what the Riddler has to do with Scarecrow"

"Maybe they are planning on taking Gotham together as partners, sir"

"I don't think so; Scarecrow was given a lot of money to reproduce gas of fear, a lot of money the Riddler"

"Maybe the Riddler stole that money"

"No, his not that good to steal this amount of money"

"It's getting nine and half, sir, you should be on your way"

"Yeah, I should, tell the driver to prepare my Ferrari car not the Lamborghini and leave me the keys, I want to go alone"

"Right away, sir"

Bruce prepared him self, ride his Ferrari and went on his way. He arrived at ten o'clock. He attended the meeting. It wasn't important but he must continue his playboy, prince of Gotham life not to bring attention on his batman life. On his way out, he met Mr. Fox. He was going to greet him but he had to investigate John Walker on the accident last night. He got out fast and drove back home as soon he could.

"Welcome back, Master Bruce, your other suit is ready" giving hints about the batsuit "but will you go without eating"

"I'm on a hurry Alfred, I'll eat when I get back" then he rushed to wear his suit, ride the batcarrier and drive of to the hospital as fast as he could.

He landed it on the roof with his batcarrier in the strong wind. He entered the hospital from the roof. As he walk by, the patients sound make him feel bad, all the power he have to stop villains, all the money he have to donate and he can't help patients and sick children. He entered with the serious look and determined to understand every thing to stop the bad guys that are stealing the money from banks or donations from hospitals.

"Alfred are you there "while looking around "if your there check from my computer which room is John in"

"Right away, sir" then he started searching "he's in room 402"

"Thanks Alfred" then he made his way through the hallways and corridors of the hospital.

Batman finally managed to arrive to the room where John was. As an important business man John was, he had four security guards out the door and two inside. Batman walked towards the door in angry foots of silence. His cape made a dark shadow through the floor of the hospital. His angriness is clearly seen through the mask he's wearing.

"Where do you think you're going bat-fool" said a big, muscled man in a black tuxedo around three other men just like him.

There was a laugh sound from the other guards. That didn't break batman or get on his nerves. He kept calm and smooth through his angriness and rush.

"Get out of my way" replied to them in his deep voice with an angry tone

A sudden laughing sound came interrupted by a guard saying "no I won't, what will you do unleash your bat-toys on me as you do on TV"

"No, but the consequences will be more than you know"

"Should I take that as a threat and..." suddenly before he even finished his line, batman hit him.

Batman hit him with his elbow in the face then he grabbed his head and hit it with his knees. The other guards interfered. Two of them grabbed batman by the hand and other one hit him in the stomach but his hand broke from the unbreakable shield on his suit. Batman unlocked his hands from the guards and punched them in the face with both hands. He grabbed one and hit his head to the wall and he grabbed the other and threw him to the end of the corridor.

He opened the door and hit the two guards inside in the face at the same time and then he kicked them both. They fainted from the hit. He headed to John in his bed. John was fine and sitting in his bed amazed by what batman did.

Batman grabbed him from his hospital cloth and asked him what happened. He only kept repeating (scarecrow…scarecrow). Batman kept urging him to think of what the scarecrow did to him and why but he got no reply. He decided to go to the address and find anything that could lead him to the end of the string.

He took the batcarrier and flew to the address. The batcarrier landed in front of the address. The sun shined over the batcarrier made it look more astonishing than it is. As he got out he found many green question mark in the entrance but they looked fresh and new. He looked at his batcarrier and it was parked over a giant question mark. He knew that it's a trap so he got further back from it.

A giant piano fell on top of it and broke it. Batman rushed to check the piano and found a playing card with the joker on it. He got shocked and decided to enter the warehouse for evidence. He kept seeing question marks and joker words on the wall. Suddenly he found a sign on a road that says (cautions don't pass) but he entered anyway.

While he was walking he found spikes thrown from the ceiling. He used his cape as a shield and ran as fast as he could through the corridor. He continued until he saw another sign appeared that say (I told you not to pass ha ha ha) then suddenly a wall came from behind him and automatic locks captured his legs and hands and tied him to the wall.

He tried to unlock himself but he couldn't. He kept resisting and trying to unlock but he couldn't until he heard a known voice or perhaps a laugh.

"I've written don't pass, and you've should of listened ha ha" the joker addressed batman in his sneaky voice and sneaky look under the war paint he's putting on his face.

"What are you up to, joker" asked batman

"It's me here that ask the questions" replied the Riddler in his green, full of question marks suit.

"What, you both together" batman soon got shocked and he suspected that they are working on something bigger.

"Don't get afraid yet, I didn't spread the gas yet" interrupted the Scarecrow with his thick, scary and weird mask and his business suit.


	3. The Gang

**Last Chapter:** Batman was captured in the warehouse of the Riddler, he found out that the Joker, Riddler and Scarecrow work together.

**Chapter Three**

Batman is stunned by what the three villains did. As the scary smile on the Joker's face was scary that it hid his scars, batman wasn't afraid. He kept calm and tried to understand the situation and release him self from the locks.

"You should have not come this far from the warehouse, now you're going to face your worst nightmare alive" then the Joker laughed and continued saying "too bad, we don't have all night to spend with you, we have a big plan for the night"

"Don't worry, we can't leave you without someone to talk to, so we got you one that you must adore" the Riddler started laughing and talking in an insane way "let me give you a riddle to solve, he is big for his small body, who can it be"

"It can't be" the batman was shocked

"It is, say welcome to our new friend, Bane" then the Scarecrow called Bane to come.

Through the dark door, stone walls and dark entrance, came Bane. He is a thin man, wearing a black wrestling mask with tubes coming from it connected to a small tube in his right hand.

"Don't worry batman, I will keep you company" Bane mocked batman.

Joker, Riddler and Scarecrow left the warehouse and went on their way. Batman picked up a laser shooter of the size of a pencil from his right pocket and unlocked his right hand. He didn't act as if he unlocked his hand.

"So, Bane, your just going to sit there and do nothing" batman addressed Bane.

"I must keep an eye on you, batman, and hope that you make a move, and then I'll have the honor to kill you and break every bone of your body" Bane then smiled a half, evil smile.

"Well then look behind you, because my sidekicks are here"

Bane stood up from his seat and increased the venom to his body. He became twice as bigger and stronger. Batman broke the other locks and kicked Bane in the face.

"The mistake you did is that you looked behind, I work alone"

Bane stood up from the kick. Batman tried to punch him in the face but Bane dodged it and punched batman in the stomach then as he leaned, Bane hit him on the back with both hands that made batman fall on his stomach. Bane carried him from the cape and hit him with his knees on his stomach until he fainted. Bane tied him up to a chair until they come back.

At the same time, the Joker, Scarecrow and Riddler stayed at another room in the warehouse, planning on attacking Gotham's jail and escaping the two faces (Harvey Dent).

"Any suggestions on how to free him" asked the Riddler

"Do I look like a guy with a plan" replied the Joker "we're going to break in, hit the guards and get out Harvey Dent, it's as simple as that"

"But we are going to need an army for that, where are we going to find one" asked the Scarecrow

"I know a friend that might help us find an army that's under my control, give me a phone" the Joker had someone special in mind.

The Joker took the phone and dialed a number. At first he heard a loud noise, background songs and some people shouting. Then someone asked who's on the phone. The Joker told him to give him his leader. He asked him who to tell him. He told him to say the Joker. He gave the phone to the leader and told her the Joker is on the line. She rushed to the phone in joy.

"Joker, baby, is that you" asked the leader

"Harley, it's me" replied the Joker

"I can't believe it's you, the rumors aren't true" Harley said in a big joy

"What rumors" the Joker was curious

"That you're dead and the batman killed you"

"That's not true at all, but that's not why I called"

"Any thing for you baby" Harley said in a soft happy voice

"I need you to recruit and army of one hundred tough and they must obey me"

"Sure, when do you need them?"

"Now make them come in Joker busses to MadRats warehouse"

"This is going to take time, give me half an hour and they will be ready"

"Okay, but no more than half an hour"

The Joker then hung up and threw the phone away.

"Who is Harley" asked the Scarecrow

"She is my assistant" He replied with a blush on his face, easily seen from the white paint on his face

"But no one talk to his assistant like the way you talked" added the Riddler

"Well, that's not what's important, what's important is that after half an hour, we will have an army at my command, so get ready"

As time passed by, everyone was ready. The Busses arrived. The Joker and the rest took their tools and left the warehouse. They arrived outside the warehouse, where the busses stood in front. The busses where green, with purple (ha ha) words on them. On the back of the busses was a giant picture of the Joker.

Harley Quinn stood beside the busses. Wearing red dress striped in white. The dress was short that reveals her white and thin legs. Her red boots matched the dress. Her hair is also red with a hint of brown. Joy was glamorous on her beautiful face.

Harley rushed to the Joker. She gave him a kiss on the right cheek and then a tight hug that redeemed the happiness in her. The Joker stood there without making a move for seconds but after then he moved his shoulders to make her let go.

"Oh, Joker, you look more handsome than ever" said Harley in happiness

"Stop it Harley, we have work to do" said the Joker

"Yeah, let's hurry up" agreed the Scarecrow

They got on the bus. They drove off to Arkham Asylum. It's the prison where all villains go for rehabilitation of their insanity of cruelty. They got through Arkham. It's a dark part of Gotham; at the end of it is the Arkham Asylum. Arkham is a dark place, full of broken lamp posts. The walls were broken and full of dust. They were written on them (end of batman) or (help) or (you can't control us).

They arrived at the Asylum but the gates were closed. Two men with big guns stood by the gate. Two lines of men with guns stood through the road. The Joker came down from the bus and went to a guard. The guard asked him who was he. The Joker took out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at the guard. The guard pointed his gun at the Joker and asked him to stand back and put down his gun. The Joker smiled an evil smile and clicked the button, and suddenly a flag came out written on it idiot. The guard was going to faint of fear that the gun was shoot. The Joker rid the bus and the bus broke the gate. The Joker army killed every man stood down as they moved to the Asylum.

They reached the building. The Joker went down with Harley, Scarecrow and Riddler. The rest of the army stayed to clear the entrance. The Joker kept moving in the Asylum till they reached the floor where Harvey Dent was. There were a lot of guards guarding his cell.

"Harley, baby, take care of those guards" addressed the Joker Harley

Harley ran fast towards the guards. As she came close towards the first guard, she jumped in the air while running towards the guards and hit the guard with her knees, and then she grabbed his head and pulled it down. The guard fell down knocked out. Then she grabbed the hands of the second guard and twisted it until they were back to back, she pressed on them until he couldn't resist. She pressed his hands down and lifted his elbow up which lead him to be thrown in front of her. She threw him at another guard stood by the wall which made them both faint. The last to guards held her hands to prevent her from moving. She did an acrobatic twist to the back and she became behind them. She kicked them in the spine which made them faint.

"Nice job, baby" flattered the Joker

"Any thing for you, pudding" replied Harley

"Pudding, what's next, cupcake" the Riddler mocked the Joker and Harley

"You don't want to make an insane criminal mad "the Scarecrow interrupted

The Joker put a pie grenade on the steel door of the cell. The cell door blew out and Harvey Dent was out their.

"Who's their" asked Harvey Dent

"Don't you remember me, I am the reason why you're put in here and I am the reason why you're getting out of here" replied the Joker

"Yeah, the clown who tried to kill me captured me and made half my face burned "said Harvey as memories grew back to him

"That's not why we came, we need you on something bigger" said the Scarecrow

"Why do you need me" asked Harvey

"We need you to complete our team, to take over Gotham and specially to kill the batman"

Harvey stood up from his bed and walked from the dark cell to the light. His face appeared with the half burned part of it. It seemed to be skin with no hair with the mouth part is burned and the teeth is visible in the burned part.

"When do I start" replied Harvey


	4. The Gathering

**What happened last time:** Batman is still kidnapped by Bane. The Joker met Harley and they freed Harvey Dent (two face)

**Special thank to:**highlander348 for helping me in this chapter

**Chapter 4**

Alfred contacted batman through the computer and the headphone in batman's mask. He tried many times but he got no response. Batman heard the calls but he waited until Bane went to sleep to answer.

"Sir, are you there" Alfred heard a noise after batman responded to the call

"Yes, I am okay for now" said batman

"Where are you, sir" asked Alfred

"Long story, I am kidnapped and we must do something quick, start plan two" replied batman

"Right away, sir, and as soon as the plan is ready, I will give you a call to know the place"

Alfred opened the computer archive, searched for plan two and opened it. He saw something unexpected. As soon as he finished reading the plan and preparing it. He went to the driver and told him to take him to kung fu school.

At the same time, Joker, Harley, Scarecrow, Riddler and Harvey Dent arrived the warehouse. As Harvey came closer to the room batman in, he began to remember that batman was the reason he was put to prison and began to grow angrier.

Bane woke up from their foot steps.

"Look close, Harvey, we have a surprise for you" said the Joker

The moment Harvey saw batman, he wanted to grab his neck and choke him to death. He walked quickly towards him but Bane stood in front of him, cutting the way between him and batman.

"Don't rush, Harvey, what's better than killing him, making him watch his city getting destroyed and from someone he had hopes high for" said Scarecrow

"What do you mean by someone who he has high hopes for" Asked Bane

"Everyone please welcome, our final partner" said the Joker

A thin, fine looking woman came in. She was wearing a black tight suit made of leather. A simple mask hid her blue eyes. Her black high heels made a sound as she walked through the empty halls to the room.

Her high heels sound made attention through the room

Batman was amazed when he saw her. He remembered that they were in love with each other just before she told him that she was moving out of Gotham. She was gone for six month.

"Sorry batman, a girl got to do what a girl got to do, beside I needed quick money" said Catwomen

"Don't worry batman, we won't make her see you get killed" said the Joker

"What, you didn't say that you're going to kill him" she became amazed "you only said you will make him watch Gotham burn"

In the same time, Alfred arrived at the school of Kung fu. He entered and asked for Mike Wayne. As Alfred sat down in the reception, came a young boy. He had black hair and green eyes, wearing white kung fu suit with black belt on it.

"Hello Alfred" said John

"Hello master Mike" replied Alfred

"What, did uncle Bruce send you to pick me up"

"Not like that but yes, Bruce is in great danger"

"What, how" John was terrified

Suddenly a friend of Mike came in. She had bright brown hair and black eyes, also wearing kung fu suit with black belt on it. Her name is Sierra

"What's wrong Mike" she realized that he was terrified

"Nothing, I got to go, see you tomorrow" replied Mike as he and Alfred rushed to the car and drove of to the Wayne mansion.

They arrived at the mansion. Alfred took him to the batcave. Mike knew all about the batman secret. Alfred started explaining to him why Bruce is in danger and explain plan two.

At the same time, the gang left and only Catwomen stayed with batman. They kept looking in each others eyes. The look they shared is worth a thousand words. The look on Catwomen's face showed her sad feeling for betraying batman. Batman's eyes try to find an excuse for her betrayal but it couldn't change the fact that she betrayed him.

"Why" asked batman after the deep look they did in each other's eyes

"Please don't make it hard for me more than it is" she replied with a sour look on her face

"Why did you do this, I though what we had was real" his sad voice cut the moment of silence "didn't you see how broken I was when you said you had to leave"

"I know but we couldn't be together from the beginning, you're a hero and I'm a thief"

"You weren't to me; you were just someone that made a bad choice"

"Well, now it doesn't matter, I don't care if they are going to destroy Gotham or not, when I get my share I'm going to leave"

Then she left the room headed to the council room where they discuss their plans. Every step she took made her remember what batman sad and think of quitting them and become a good person.

At the same time, Alfred made Mike memorize the plan. Suddenly, Sierra came from behind the door. She looked very amazed from the entire event occurring.

"I knew it, there was something huge happening when I saw the terrifying look on your face" said Sierra

"What, Sierra, what are you doing here, how did you even comer here" asked Mike

"I followed you when you left until I got here and I heard the entire plan"

"You mustn't tell anyone about what you saw or heard"

"Don't worry, I won't if you include me to your plan" she insisted "your plan won't work with you alone, they are too many, but if I come with you, we can beat them"

"She got a point, Alfred, what should we do" asked mike

"We can't do that without asking Master Bruce" replied Alfred

"If I don't go with him, there won't be Master Bruce" said Sierra

"The plan is do tomorrow, by that time you can create her a costume" mike addressed Alfred

"As you wish, sir" then Alfred went to start in designing the costume.

At the same time, the Joker started planning for the first step of Gotham.

"We're going to separate, Scarecrow will spread the gas of fear in Arkham Asylum, Bane is going to capture lions and release them in the main street, I will detonate some empty factories, Riddler will ask the captured hostages that Harvey is going to capture on TV and every one that get the riddle wrong, he will be put in a deadly challenge and finally, Catwome is going to steal banks" said the Joker

"Great plan and easy task" agreed Bane

"First time I hear tat capturing lions is easy" said the Riddler

"I though the plan as to destroy Gotham, not kill innocent people" interrupted Catwomen

"I know you're new in this criminal thing but killing innocents is a rule of being a criminal" said the Joker

Soon as she heard that, she left them and went to walk in the streets. She finally decided to stand on top the Wayne tower, the tallest tower in Gotham. The view on top of the Wayne tower, the magnificent look upon the city reminded her the day he took her for a tour through Gotham. She realized that money won't buy her the happiness she had with him or the great city which Gotham is. The view of the bright buildings in the night was amazing in bringing memories back.

Mike sat down thinking of what tomorrow holds. Thinking of what he has to do. Either protecting and taking care of Sierra or focusing on the amount of villains they will face. He was worried because the villains they are going to face aren't any villains, they are first degree danger. Only true heroes like batman can defeat them and even he couldn't.

The Joker sat down, also thinking of tomorrow. For him it's a great day. He will finally accomplish what he always wanted. He repeated every step of the plan, making sure that there will be no errors during the plan.


	5. Phase One

**What happened last time: **The Joker said the first plan. It will be done the next day. Mike, the cousin of batman and his friend Sierra will try to save him.

**Chapter Five**

The sun started rising in the sky. As the clock stroke six, Alfred stayed up late, knitting Sierra's suit. He finished the suit and borrowed some gadgets from the batcave for both mike and Sierra. After finishing everything, he called batman.

"Hey there Alfred" said batman

"Hello master Bruce, the plan is ready"

"Before sending mike, call his brother David"

"You mean David, the one living in metropolis" asked Alfred

"Yeah, he used to do his job there but now we need him here"

"Right away, sir" replied Alfred as he rushed to his room to search for the number on his phone.

Alfred found the number. He ran back to the batcave to call him. He tried many times to call him but he was out of reach. The last phone call worked.

"Hey Uncle Bruce" said David

"Hey Master David, it me Alfred"

"Oh hey man, excuse me for a moment, I am busy but hang there for a second" he waited for a minute and then got back "I'm back"

"Yeah, Master Bruce wants you here as soon as possible"

"I am a little busy here with my friends"

"It's a first degree emergency"

A silence came suddenly for a second then David said "Give me an hour and I'll arrive"

Alfred sat down in the batcave waiting for the arrival. Hour after an hour passed until it became nine o'clock. Mike woke up excited for becoming a hero. As time passed by he became more nervous and nervous. He decided to go to Alfred. The moment he arrived at the entrance of the batcave from the Wayne mansion, David arrived from the waterfall entrance.

David was a 19 years old boy. He had black hair and brown eyes. He came in wearing a grey coat that hid his clothes.

Mike was excited for seeing his brother. David left to metropolis six years ago. He spent 2 in metropolis then 3 in Smallville in Kansas and then spent the last year moving from a state to a state.

"David, I missed you" then he ran towards him and hug him "when did you come in town and how did you know about the batcave"

"I missed you too buddy, I came on the same mission you are here for, we're here to rescue Uncle Bruce" he said

"Well, do you have a costume or know how to fight or something"

"I knew fighting before it was called fighting buddy, I know many sorts of martial arts"

"Well I have a black belt, you can't beat me" said mike

"I'm not going to argue with you, we need to rescue Uncle Bruce"

"Mike, your costume is ready and Sierra's costume too and for you David, you have your own costume" said Alfred

Sierra woke up from the noise and went down to check if it was time.

"Who is this and is it time"

"It is, I am David, brother of mike"

"There is no time to talk, master Bruce gave me exact orders that you be there at eleven o'clock lets go" Alfred rushed them "Sierra your costume is ready, I call it batgirl, its weapon is special made brass

Knuckles and for you mike I call it robin and its weapon is a long stick made of unbreakable steel"

"I have my Nightwing costume and my electric short sticks are ready"

As they got prepared and were going to leave, a sudden alert came in the computer. They opened it before they left

"Mess all over Gotham" said the reporter "The Arkham prisoners gone mad, but that's least thing, People being kidnapped and put on a torture show by the Riddler and Bane, places being blown up and al leaving the trace of the Joker, police try to keep the public facility's safe"

"We should save people" said mike

"I think we should save Uncle Bruce, he will know what to do" suggested David

"Well while you too keep suggesting, I will go and save as much people as I can" then Sierra took her motorcycle and left.

"She's right we should try to save people" said David then he took the batcycle and mike took his motorcycle and went off to save people.

Sierra went to the Arkham asylum to help the guards defend Arkham and keep control on the prisoners. David went to the main street and mike went to stop the Riddler.

As David went to the main street he found that Bane was releasing dangerous creatures through the streets. He decided not to walk on the street but to jump from outside fire stairs to the roofs. He jumped to the near fire stair he found, and then did an acrobatic move to another fire stair on the other side of the street. He kept moving forward until he reached the roof of a building. He kept running very fast, jumping from a roof to roof until he reached Bane.

He jumped on Bane from far ahead until he hit him in the head and knocked him down. Bane ht Nightwing from beside with his hand and threw him away. Nightwing stood up, took out his two small electric sticks and ran ahead to hit Bane. Bane was going to hit him from beside again with his hand but Nightwing shock his hand with the stick then shock his chest which made him stunned and then gave him a flip kick in the stomach which threw him far enough from the citizens. Bane stood up angrier than before. He increased the amount of venom in his body which made him more muscular and stronger than before. His nerves stood out, so clear in the bright sunlight of Gotham. Bane grabbed Nightwing and gave him a bear hug with both of his hand. The sound of Nightwing's bones break was clear even in the loud noise of screaming citizens. Nightwing unlocked his hands from the bear hug and shocked Bane in the face. Bane's hand left Nightwing. Bane fainted from the overdose of electricity. Nightwing was so tired and his suit was torn. He decided to go back to the batcave and take a rest.

Robin asked Alfred to track down the signal of the show that the Riddler hosts and to send him the location. He got the reply on his wrist portable computer. He arrived at the location to find Joker army guarding the door. He saw that there is water spout near the guards. He ran behind the wall till he reached the spout. He headed it to the ground where the guards stand. The moment the water reached their legs, robin threw a slim, electric grenade at the floor. The electricity electrified the water that it shocked the guards and made them faint. He then broke the door by breaking it with his feet. He ran inside and found 3 people hung in the air by rope and beneath them a hole that leads to the ocean. Robin got a metal ball from his gadget belt and threw it on the head of Riddler. The Riddler fell of on his head and fainted. Robin got a pocket knife and threw it at the ropes and ran to catch the people before they fall. He catches them in the air, released them from the ropes and let them escape. He tied the Riddler and took him to the batcave.

Batgirl went to check on the asylum. The prisoners were going crazy. They kept trying to escape their cells. Some of them escaped. Two of them saw batgirl as a monster from the effect of the gas. They ran towards her to kill her. One of them held her from her hands to grasp her but she held his hand with her other hand and did a twist while holding his hand and hit him in the head with her leg. She ran towards the other one and as she got closer to him, she slid on the ground under his feet then turned and grabbed his two legs and tripped him on the ground. His head hit the ground and fainted. The blood from his broken nose spread on the ground. As time passed, the gas vanished and the prisoners went to sleep from tiredness.

Every one came back to the batcave. Robin tied the Riddler to a chair and covered his eyes. They waited and waited for him to wake up and tell them who planned the whole operation. The Riddler woke up, worried from the inside but calm from the outside. They asked him many times who planned this but he didn't say a word.

All of a sudden someone entered the batcave. It was Catwomen.

"He won't say a word, but I will" she said


	6. Attack Plan

**What happened last time:** The villains started phase one of the plans to destroy Gotham. Robin captured the Riddler. Catwomen suddenly appeared in the batcave.

**Chapter Six**

As Catwomen entered the batcave, the tension increased among the heroes. Her walking steps increased the tension as she got closer. Nightwing got out his sticks and was ready ahead for any crazy moves.

"What are you doing here" asked Nightwing

"I'm here to help so lower your magic sticks and listen to me" she mocked Nightwing "Batman is kidnapped by the Joker, and as you can see he isn't working alone, But his isn't the master mind of all this, there is someone who planned for the regroup of evil army, someone just want to watch Gotham burn"

"Who is that person" asked robin

"That's the problem, no one has met him, all the talking was by mails and only the Joker received them" replied Catwomen

"We have to save batman, he will know what to do" said robin

"Catwomen can make us enter without making any noise, then we can help batman escape, that of course if Catwomen really want to help batman" said Sierra

"Of course I do, I will try to get you in but on inside, you're on your own" said Catwomen

Alfred entered as they were talking. He saw that Catwomen was standing inside the batcave. He thought she was here to help batman and she came as soon as she heard he was captured.

"Catwomen, what brought you back to Gotham" asked Alfred

"Actually I didn't leave Gotham" replied Catwomen "I will explain later, now we have to go and save batman"

"Not like that, your costumes are torn and full of dust, let me fix them" suggested Alfred.

Alfred took their costumes after they took it off and went on to fix them. Robin went to take a hot relaxing shower. Catwomen helped Nightwing with the first aid kit to help him heal his wounds. Sierra kept stretching and practicing on her moves.

After two hours, robin came down, full of energy. He sat down and waited to see what would happen. Alfred then came down.

"I've sent your costumes to Mr. Fox and he said your costumes will become upgraded armors, they will be ready by tomorrow morning" said Alfred

"What, we can't wait for tomorrow, we must save batman now" said robin

"Well batman can take care of him self, but you without your armors are going to get your selves killed and I can't allow that" replied Alfred.

"Very well, let's wait till tomorrow and hope they don't hurt him by then" said Robin

"Getting hurt will be the least thing to worry batman tomorrow" said Nightwing

Suddenly, the batcave computer activated opened a channel list and chose a special channel.

It reported a video by the Joker. The Joker was holding batman by the mask, and hit him several times in the chest with his leg.

"Dear Gotham people, your so called hero is now kidnapped, but that isn't why I intended to talk to you, all the horror you've seen in the past few days is only the beginning phase of our plan of destroying Gotham, get you popcorn ready and sit in front of the TV to witness the phase two in an hour, hope you stay alive to witness it all, hahahahaha" the Joker said with his freaky smile in the video.

The four of them sat in a shock in front of the TV. For the first time, Nightwing was afraid, after all, Batman taught him not to fear anybody or anything.

As the video ended, the waterfall gate opened. It was Mr. Fox, with the new armors. He greeted everyone and got to the main part quickly.

"Nightwing, your armor is ready. I made its cloth to a plastic material, electricity resistance, and stronger except your gloves, they are high tech gloves that increase the electricity in your sticks as you move, and your stick is now upgraded to unbreakable metal that is easy to handle and as I said unbreakable"

Nightwing took his armor and ran to try it like a kid that got a new toy and wanted to play with it.

"For you Sierra, your new armor is more flexible to guarantee you more moving, and its new kind of material that is cut resistance so you can do any moves without worrying that it will get cut, and a made you a special weapon, a normal stick, but it is equipped with a hook so you can move to places, and a knife, it has many uses"

Sierra took her armor and went in a cartwheel move to try it on.

"And for you Robin, the most special armor, since your batman's assistant, your armor material is same as his, and your belt is now equipped with gadgets appropriate to your needs and moves"

Robin took his costume, touched it, it felt the same as batman's and then went to put it on.

They arrived after five minutes; everyone was wearing their new armor and ready to go. Catwomen took them and went to the lair of the evil gang. She took them to the back door.

There were three guards standing. Robin threw tree Robin badges at them. They fell down, fainted. They entered all except Catwomen.

"What are you waiting for, come in" asked Nightwing

"I can't enter, I told you on the inside your on your own" replied Catwomen

They moved ahead in long ended corridor. They suddenly found three rooms. Nightwing opened one and found five guards sitting there.

"Go on, I will handle them" said Nightwing

He entered and closed the door behind him. The five guards are fat, muscled men that are holding guns and baseball bats. The five of them rushed at Nightwing to capture him. Nightwing grabbed on of them from the neck and twisted his body, so he is holding him from the neck by opposite direction then he grabbed him tight and threw him on another one. He got out his stick and threw it at a guard before he got out his gun. He found a button on the upper side of his glove, he pressed it. Suddenly the stick shocked the guard without Nightwing even holds it. He clicked the button again and suddenly the stick came back to him by it self. It hit his chest but his shock resistant cloth prevented him from getting shocked. He did the same to the other two guards until all of them were faint on the ground. He got out and kept moving alone.

On the other hand, Robin decided to enter the second room. He thought they might find batman there. As he opens the door, he saw nothing but darkness. He chose to enter and let Sierra continue to the third room.

He stood beside the door when he felt pushing force grabbing him from the waist and pushing him inside. The door closed behind him. The room light on in a second. All he could see was a long empty hall between him and someone standing far away. A huge television screen appeared in front of him. Appeared on it was a man, wearing green suit with black question marks on it. It was the Riddler.

"Welcome batman assistant to my TV show, lets kill Robin, today's test with our contender, Robin, shall we begin" suddenly a dangerous tools came out from the walls and floor "your test is to pass this walls of swords and then the floor of fire to reach for batman and save him"

Robin became more angry and angry as he saw batman from the screen. He didn't think for a second and ran to start the test. He ran and found a slightly gap under the moving swords on both sides of wall. He slid on the floor under the swords. One sword scratched his armor but luckily it's made of plastic so it wasn't ruined. Then he kept running until he reached the floor of fire. He jumped from wall to wall. He kept hanging buy the hook in his belt. He finally reached the end. He threw a Robin badge at the Riddler and ran to save batman. He reached batman to find out it's a doll wearing batman clothes. He looked for the Riddler but he wasn't there. At the end, he found a door. He entered to find Nightwing there and in front of him a table with a note on it.

Suddenly Sierra entered the room. She was surprised to find both of them there before her but the note took all her attention. They took the note and opened it.

(Since your reading this, this mean none of my traps have killed you, gladly, at least it took your attention away of Gotham so we can apply phase two, but that's not what you should worry about, try to figure out who am I)


End file.
